


Just in time

by tsunderecult



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Kuroo beats someone up for Oikawa, M/M, Smitten Kuroo, protective kuroo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 09:38:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9229034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsunderecult/pseuds/tsunderecult
Summary: Without responding, Tetsurou grabbed him at his collar before his fist met his face and a loud crack was emitted, startling everyone including the bar keeper who dropped the glass she was holding.At this point he didn't care whether the blood was his or if he got the attention of the entire bar.





	

Tetsurou's gaze was focused on the elegant stature of the brunette who was sitting at the bar.  
It had been four weeks and he would find him sitting on his own at that specific place every Saturday evening.  
The way his long eyelashes would flutter on his half lidded eyes and the gentle smile he would give when he would politely decline a request to go home with whatever person that was out of touch with reality was excruciatingly beautiful.  
Tetsurou wanted to ask whether he would like something to drink, simply talk to him, but he did not want to be one of the poor souls that were ditched. Therefore, he decided to suffer in silence.  
  
What was he doing there on his own, besides sipping on a glass of martini or making small talk with people that weren't worth his time? Maybe he was one of those people who were looking for their soulmate to approach them at any given moment, and maybe it didn't click. Yet?  
  
"Man, you've been staring at him for weeks. You should talk to him," his best friend suggested, pulling him out of his thoughts.  
  
"I don't know," Tetsurou responded, taking a sip from his drink. "He has been denying anyone as far as I can remember, and I don't want to embarrass myself."  
  
"It's worth a shot. And if you don't, you kind of look like a stalker."  
  
"Excuse me?" Tetsurou put his glass down, a bit to keenly, making some of it spill onto his best friend who flinched at the contact.  
  
"I am trying to help you out, that's all," Koutarou grins, wiping away the liquid with the sleeves of his shirt.  
  
"You know what? I'll show you that I can talk to him and that I am not stalker," he stood up with his palms on the tabletop, pushing his chair away harshly. His gaze immediately met those of the mysterious brunette who shot him an inviting smile, much to his surprise.  
Just as he wanted to walk over to him, someone sat down next to him and pulling the attention away.  
"Damn," he muttered to himself before walking back to his table and plopping down into his seat. "Too late, I guess."  
  
"You should have gone earlier."  
  
"I know," Tetsurou rolled his eyes, still thinking about their eye contact which was rather pleasant and sadly too brief to indulge in.  
  
Tetsurou didn't know whether to wait for a next time, but what if it would be too late by then or what if he would not come to the bar anymore? His thoughts went into all kinds of directions but not even the positive ones could comfort him. He tried to shake the handsome eyecatcher out of his mind but he couldn't stop himself to from looking into his direction.  
  
"He is smiling," Koutarou remarked, before turning his gaze back to Tetsurou who was chewing on his straw.  
  
"I bet it's out of courtesy, as soon as he asks him out he will declinely politely. Like he always does," Tetsurou crossed his arms over his chest, shaking his head.  
  
"You sure?"   
  
"Yeah, definitely."  
  
"Then don't look at them," Koutarou became silent after that, taking a larger gulp from his glass.  
  
"What, why?" He was cut off by his own reaction, which was to instinctively look at them.  
The two appeared to be exchanging numbers, as the random guy was typing something into his phone, smiling in an ugly way.  
  
"I'm sorry, man."   
  
"I should have been quicker," he dropped his head into his palms, rubbing at his temples, before taking a last glance into their direction.  
  
"I think we should go home," Koutarou suggested before being interrupted by a startled Tetsurou.  
  
"Did you see that?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"He put something into his drink!" Tetsurou exclaimed before jumping up and approaching the shady bastard that would soon be sorry.  
  
"Can I help you?"   
  
Without responding, Tetsurou grabbed him at his collar before his fist met his face and a loud crack was emitted, startling everyone including the bar keeper who dropped the glass she was holding.  
Tetsurou pushed the man back with the hand that was gripping his collar and shook his fist that was stained in blood. At this point he didn't care whether the blood was his or if he got the attention of the entire bar.  
  
"Call the police, he is out of his mind." The criminal said, clutching his nose.  
  
"You spiked his drink and now want to call the cops on me?" Tetsurou growled, ready to knee him into his face.  
  
"Wait!" the bar keeper stammered, "If we called the police and they watch the security video they can judge."  
  
"I have nothing to lose," Tetsurou replied, looking down at the scum who looked shocked.  
  
It took the police ten minutes to arrive, and the handsome brunette left as soon as he saw Tetsurou beat the crap out of the criminal. He must have been scared.  
  
"We could identify the man, he is a known offender and this was the last starw. He is going to court whether he gets accused or not.  
  
"Thank god," Tetsurou sighed as the police handcuffed the man.  
  
"Is your hand alright?" the officer pointed at the blood on Tetsurou's knuckles.  
  
"It hurts a bit but I'm fine," he replied, realizing the blood was not his.  
  
"Get home safe then," the officer smiled, getting into the car.  
  
Tetsurou leaned against the wall, worrying about the pretty guy that he obviously scared away.  
  
"Man, that was awesome!" Koutarou grinned, rubbing Tetsurou's shoulder.  
  
"It scared the guy away who was was too pretty to be with me anyway."  
  
"You think I'm pretty?" a somewhat familiar voice called.  
  
"Eh?" Tetsurou turned his head so quickly he almost gave himself whiplash.  
  
"I didn't leave the scene, I just went out after you pulled the attention to yourself. I wasn't sure whether to dump the drink onto his head or just cause a scene with asking for the security video because he seemed rather dangerous. I even gave him a fake number, so he would shut up."  
  
'Wow,' Tetsurou thought at the mass of information that he was just served without asking for it.  
  
"What I wanted to say way, thank you. You really helped me out. I don't think I would have handled the situation any better."  
  
"Don't mention it," Tetsurou flushed, "Are you alright?"  
  
"Yes, and you? I mean, you're the one with blood on your knuckles, not me," he smiled with worry in his eyes.  
  
"Oh, don't worry, it's not mine," he laughed, rubbing the back of his head.  
  
"So?" the brunetted leaned in a little.  
  
"So?" Tetsurou swore his face would be all red by now.  
  
"What's your name?" he beamed, tilting his head to the side a little. "You said I was too pretty for you but I think that's not true."   
  
"Kuroo, Kuroo Tetsurou!" he stuttered, not knowing what to say.  
  
"Oikawa Tooru, it was an honor to meet you."  
  
"I, uhm, how do I say this without being awkward?"  
  
"Just say what's on your mind."  
  
"You probably get asked this hundreds of times and it might be a bit inappropriate after what happened tonight but! Would you like to go out with me sometime?"  
  
"I would love to," Tooru giggled, covering his mouth.   
  
With that, they exchanged numbers and found themselves texting as soon as each went home.  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I didn't do any proof-reading, I'm sorry...  
> And the AU was:  
> "You saw some guy slip something into my drink and now you're beating the crap out of them."
> 
> I live for protective Kuroo.
> 
> Find me at my tumblr:  
> tsunderecult.tumblr.com


End file.
